Another Guise
by BettyHT
Summary: There are some who want to disrupt the Ponderosa operations and will use any means to do so. Adam is the first target, but who else in the family is in the crosshairs and why? A drama with an air of mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Guise**

**Chapter 1**

Seeing red. He was literally seeing red. Gradually as sense filtered into his brain, he realized he was very warm. It had to be the sun he supposed that he was seeing through his eyelids. He tried to open his eyes, but that didn't work very well. Then there was darkness and coolness as pressure was applied to his eyes. He realized slowly that the pressure was a cool wet cloth. When it was removed, and his eyes were wiped dry, he found he could open his eyes but the sun was very bright and he couldn't see much looking straight up into the sky as he was. He heard a voice then, an unfamiliar voice, but it was the voice he had been hearing in his dreams though.

"Just a minute, there, pardner. I'll just pull this tarp over a little further and give you some shade. There, how's that?"

Opening his eyes again, he saw the blurry outline of a man. He squinted and the picture cleared a little but was still blurred. He blinked a number of times and realized how his eyes hurt. As full consciousness returned, he realized that everything seemed to hurt. His legs felt like lead, his arms were sending pains shooting up into his shoulders when he tried to move them, and his stomach was rebelling at all of it.

"Just take it slow and easy, friend. I found you out here all hog-tied and left for the buzzards. Somebody worked you over pretty good. Looking at you, I guess it would have been more than one. Anyway, you've been out of your head for most of the two days I been here with ya. Found ya yesterday and now today you finally wake up. Now, do you want some water?"

He tried to answer, but couldn't make a sound. He opened his mouth and no sound emerged.

"Well, that looks like you'd like a drink. Now just open wide and I'll pour in a little." Bit by bit, he was able to swallow water until his stomach protested and he closed his mouth as a signal he could take no more. "All right, then, that's a good start. I was starting to think I'd wasted my time saving ya. If ya didn't wake up in this heat, you was gonna die from no water. Lucky for you, there's a stream nearby. I been toting plenty of water but only got a few sips in ya while you were out. I put some in your mouth, and you swallowed a few times but the other times, it just ran out the side."

The man wet the cloth in his hands with a liberal amount of water and bathed his face, neck, and chest. The coolness felt wonderful, and he closed his eyes.

"Nah, nah, nah. You stay awake for a while now. My name is Richard Sky. Lots of folks call me Kid. Seems like I don't look like I'm growed yet, but I am. What's your name?"

He thought for a bit, and information started resurfacing in his mind. He remembered a lot, and remembered how he had gotten in this state. "Adam, Adam Cartwright." The words were forced out slowly but clearly. It was obvious that his mental faculties were intact even if his body was quite a bit less so.

"Do you think you could drink a bit more?"

At Adam's nod, Kid tipped the cup of water to his lips again, and he was able to drink more. The cool water made him feel quite a bit better.

"Now I caught a rabbit this morning, and I found a potato in your saddlebags so I'm making us some stew. I'll thin it out a bit for you so it's easier to swallow. You're gonna have to sit up a bit to eat. Do you think I could help you slide back a bit against that saddle and get you a bit more upright?"

Kid gripped Adam under his arms and slid him back a little and propped him up against his saddle. Adam had done nothing yet but felt exhausted. He just sat and watched Kid cooking and tidying up around the campsite. He realized as he sat there how badly he smelled and knew that he needed to bathe. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, and Kid noticed.

"Sorry about that, Adam, but you was already that way when I found ya. Not uncommon for that to happen to a man when he gets knocked out or shot. I'm just glad it wasn't worse. I can help you to that stream and help ya get cleaned up if ya want."

"Please."

Kid moved over to Adam and pulled off his boots. Then he moved behind him to help him stand although Adam couldn't get completely upright. He was able to slowly shuffle to the stream and Kid told him to just sit down in the water with his clothing on. He brought him a bar of soap and handed it to him.

"The water's shallow here. Just sit there and soap up what ya can. The stream will rinse ya clean. You can peel off them clothes when we get ya back to camp, and you can wrap up in a blanket until your clothes dry again or you can wear the stuff ya got packed in your saddlebags but that appeared to be dirty already. I don't do laundry, but if ya want, I'll bring em to ya and you can wash em."

Adam nodded and Kid brought him the soiled shirt, pants, and socks that were in his saddlebags. He had been headed home when he got waylaid by three men who held him at gunpoint, and then when he had nothing of value, beat him senseless. He wondered if they would have beaten him anyway for it seemed they were those kind of men. He assumed they intended to leave him to die up here on the mountain because if it hadn't been for Kid, no one would likely have found him yet. It was only about now that his family was probably wondering why he was late returning. He owed Kid his life.

The cool water of the stream bathed away some of the soreness and pain he was feeling. He knew he would be uncomfortable wrapped only in a blanket, but it would feel so much better later to be in clean clothing and not smelling so awful. He tried to wash his hair but found he couldn't raise his arms that far long enough to soap his head. He knew he would never be able to rinse it anyway so let that go.

Kid came back to check on him and helped him out of the stream and back to the camp. There was a blanket spread out on the ground, and Kid had him stand there as they worked together to peel off his wet pants. Adam unbuttoned his shirt as well and Kid helped him take that off too. Then Kid told Adam to lie down, and he pulled his socks off for him. Tossing a blanket to Adam, Kid went to the stream to rinse those articles of clothing and retrieve the others that Adam had washed. He spread them out on bushes to dry as Adam wrapped the blanket around himself. Kid pulled the saddle out from under the tarp that he had used to create a makeshift lean-to and placed the saddle behind Adam so he could lean on it.

After Adam and Kid ate the stew Kid had made, Adam leaned back on the saddle to close his eyes for a moment and promptly fell asleep. Kid looked at him and smiled. His plan was working perfectly so far. He remembered the conversation with his generous employer.

"_He's the most suspicious one. Get him on your side, and you will have access to everything you need. Remember, disruption of their operations is the key to our success. If necessary, get rid of one or two of them, but that's not to be your first method. It will make people more suspicious, and that old man and the oldest son are like bloodhounds when they sense a threat. Keep that in mind, but all four of them are dangerous to you and to us so be extremely careful."_

So Kid had come up with this plan to ingratiate himself with the Cartwrights and get close to their operations where he could do the most damage. The three fools he had hired had been too enthusiastic though in doing his bidding. He was afraid for a time that Adam Cartwright wouldn't survive, but he had taken care of them to punish them for failing to do his bidding exactly as asked and for being a threat to the operation. They were buzzard food now, and no one would ever miss them.

The next step for Kid was to get Adam home to his family. If his family came looking for him and found him up here, there would be a nice thank you and then they would haul him off. To be sure to be offered a job and a place to stay, Kid needed to ride into the yard of the Ponderosa bringing the oldest son home to the everlasting gratitude of this family. That was the plan, and he would need to push Cartwright to ride sooner than he was really ready for it in order to be sure the rest of the plan worked. He had already set a few things in motion and needed to get to the Ponderosa soon to take advantage of those deeds or his plan would have to slow down. With the bonuses he had been promised if he could succeed, he was anxious to proceed at a fast pace. So he let Adam sleep for now. Once he got him dressed in clean clothing later, and with another good meal in him, he thought he would likely suggest going home himself. If not, Kid would bring it up negatively expecting he would automatically insist he was well enough to go. He smiled at his own ingenious methods.

Kid's plan worked very much like he had thought.

"You know, after a few more days, you ought to be ready to ride, and I can help you get home. Your family must be worried sick right about now." Then Kid watched Adam thinking and wasn't at all surprised by his answer to that.

"Yes, my family will probably be starting to worry now. If you don't mind helping, I would like to try to ride home tomorrow. It will take most of the day because I doubt I'll be able to go very fast, but I want to get home as soon as I can manage."

"Well, ifn you're sure you want ta push yourself like that, I surely can help ya. All I wanted to do up here was hunt a little and get my belly full for a change. You don't suppose that your family could spare some food when I get ya home, now do ya?"

Laughing softly then, Adam told Kid he was sure there would be not only supplies if he needed them but a good meal and even a job offer if he was willing. Kid smiled in appropriate response and gave a good little speech about his gratitude that Adam's family would be so generous. By that night, Kid slept very well knowing how well his plan was working. It made him feel powerful to be able to manipulate people so well especially one who had been described to him as suspicious and intelligent. It gave Kid an exaggerated sense of his abilities which more than one person had pointed out to him in the past, but Kid just pointed at his successes and the money in the bank to show them they were wrong.

The next morning, Kid packed up the camp after breakfast and helped Adam get up on Sport. Adam was stiff in the saddle and by early afternoon, was swaying due to exhaustion from the pain and the effort not to fall off. Kid reluctantly helped him dismount and rest for a time under a tree. He gave him water and jerky to try to revive him enough to finish the ride. Finally about three, he knew it was time to push.

"Well maybe we should just camp here. A shame though cause we must be only two or three hours from your home."

"I can do it. If you have to, tie me to the saddle. I want to get home today."

Kid smiled as he went to get the horses. This man was a lot easier to manipulate than he had expected. He helped him mount up again and they headed to the Ponderosa main house. By the time they got there, Adam was laying across his horse's neck and doing his best just not to fall off. He didn't even seem to be aware that he was home. Kid began to help him from the saddle when suddenly there were men all around him helping Adam down and asking all sorts of questions.

"I was riding up in the hills just to do some hunting. I found him hurt and hog-tied about three days ago. Took until yesterday for him to tell me who he was and where he lived."

A woman carrying a baby was soon there with tears streaming down her face. A boy who had to be about eight or nine stood with her and looked scared. In a way, Kid was glad he got Adam home. Kid had been orphaned early in his life and shifted around from place to place, used and abused, until he broke free of adult supervision at fifteen. He hoped he wouldn't have to kill Adam for the sake of the children. He cared nothing for adults and could kill at will, but he never hurt a child or caused them suffering if he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So happy to see Traci, Adam smiled despite the pain and exhaustion he was feeling. Hoss helped him up to their bedroom, and then Traci helped him to undress and slide into their bed. It was such a relief not to have to move any more, and to be home, that Adam just wanted to rest, but he knew he needed to talk with Traci and his family first, and he was hungry too.

"Can I have a kiss now?"

Needing no more encouragement, Traci sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her husband. Adam tried to wrap his arms around her but couldn't. His muscles protested too much still being terribly sore from being pulled back and tied when his assailants had hog-tied him.

"Now Matthew wants to see you. As soon as you can reassure him, I think you need to tell us what happened."

Opening the door, Traci called to Matthew to come in. He had never seen his father so badly injured, and it scared him. Adam signaled him to come over to the bed.

"You're not going to hurt me by giving me a hug. I think we both need one."

Sitting at Adam's side, Matthew leaned in and gave a tentative hug to his father. Adam stroked his hair and held him in place with his other hand.

"I was afraid something bad happened to you and you would never come back. And you're hurt. Papa, I don't know what to say."

"Just being here and saying what you did was powerful medicine to help me. Thank you. Now your grandpa and your uncle want to see me too. Do you think you could ask Hop Sing for a tray of food for me? He'll know what to fix. When it's ready, could you bring it up here for me? That would be a big help."

Giving Matthew an important task was just what was necessary to get him out of his fright. He smiled at his father and headed out in a rush almost running into Ben who was entering the room. Hoss followed in behind.

"We sent someone for the doctor. Now who is this man who brought you home, and what happened to you?"

"His name is Kid. Where is he now?"

"He's at the dining table. Hop Sing prepared a plate for him. He seemed very hungry."

"I bet he is. All we had today was jerky and water. I think we should offer him a job. He did save my life."

"Hoss already mentioned the possibility of a job to him, and he seemed agreeable. Now, what happened that you needed saving?"

"I left Sacramento two days early. I had all the measurements and topography sketches I needed to do the commissions for the buildings. On the eastern slope, three men stopped me. They demanded money, and I had very little. That made them mad, and they pounded on me. They seemed to enjoy it, and then they left me hogtied. I couldn't do anything and at some point I passed out. When I woke up, I was in Kid's camp. He had rigged a lean-to for me, and he helped me. Without him, I'm not sure what would have happened." Adam had intended to say he would have been dead, but one look at Traci's face after what he had already said, and he couldn't do that to her.

"Well, Hoss already sent one of the hands for the doctor. We'll get this Kid in the bunkhouse for tonight at least, and if Candy has some work for him, we'll hire him. Hoss and I were talking about sending someone to look for you when he rode in with you."

"I'm heading home now. I'll swing over to Joe's place and let him know what happened. Real glad you made it back in one piece, older brother."

Adam smiled and nodded. About that time, Matthew arrived with a tray. Obviously Hop Sing had anticipated his request. There were scrambled eggs with lots of bacon pieces mixed in and chopped tomatoes on the side. There was bowl of applesauce, and a cup of coffee. Hoss and Ben helped pack a few more pillows behind Adam so he could sit up to eat, and then the two men left. Matthew sat on a chair and watched. Traci handed the plate to Adam but his clumsy attempt to hold it let her know more than anything he had said how hurt he was. She took the plate back and began feeding him which Matthew thought was very funny.

"Papa, Mama is feeding you just like she feeds Hope. You're being the baby."

"Why don't you go get Hope if she's still awake. I would love to see my daughter before I fall asleep myself."

Finished with the eggs and tomatoes, Adam was just starting to eat the applesauce when the babbling of his daughter drew his attention to the door. Matthew walked in carrying Hope and set her by the bed which surprised Adam. Hope grabbed hold of the covers and stood by the bed. She looked at her mother and smiled and then looked toward Adam when he called her name. Her smile vanished, and the trembling lip quickly turned into a crying squall. The bruises on Adam's face, although quite bad, did not scare either Traci or Matthew, and they had not thought of how an eight-month-old toddler would see it. Traci quickly picked up Hope and soothed her telling her that Papa was hurt and she could sit on Mama's lap and take another look at him. She did without crying but it was clear she didn't want to get any closer to him.

Feeling bad for his father, Matthew sat on the other side of the bed and grasped his father's hand. Realizing how hard this was on all of them, Adam said he was tired and would sleep until the doctor arrived. Later Doctor Martin was able to assure them that although Adam's injuries were painful, none were serious. The most troubling was that he had had another head injury and had been unresponsive for over a day but the other injuries, lack of food, and no water could have created that scenario. So the doctor worried, but he found nothing in his examination that seemed to be a negative result of it nor did he find any other reason to be concerned. That night after the children were tucked in bed, Traci went to bed. She thought she wouldn't fall asleep right away, but she wanted to be by Adam, and he was in bed. She snuggled up to him and relaxed as she heard his steady breathing and felt his warmth. She relaxed and sooner than she had expected, she was sound asleep.

The next morning, Traci awoke just after dawn feeling rested and more relaxed than she had been since Adam had left on his trip. She resolved that he would not travel alone again. She would insist that someone go with him. Adam opened his eyes as Traci slipped from the bed, refreshed herself, and dressed. She was about to leave the room when he called to her. He had enjoyed watching her do those normal things that she did every morning. It was comforting to be back in the routine of their daily lives, but at that moment he had a pressing concern and needed her help. Once he finished, she covered the chamber pot and helped him back into the bed. He was very stiff and sore, and Traci was dismayed to see the bruises all over his body which showed so well as the morning sunlight bathed the room.

"Do you think you'll go back to sleep or should I bring you some breakfast?"

"I may sleep. I don't know, but I'm not hungry yet. Perhaps just a cup of coffee when you have the time."

A short time later the door opened, and Adam expected to see Traci with a cup of coffee, but instead Joe was there.

"Poor woman had to spend the whole night with you. Thought I'd give her a break." Joe grinned at him as he set the coffee on the bedside table. "Need some help with those pillows?" Joe pushed a few more pillows behind Adam as he leaned forward. Once he was sitting comfortably, Joe handed him the coffee.

"I got most of the story from Hoss. Is there any more to tell?" Joe was asking a mostly rhetorical question and was surprised when Adam said yes.

"If you were going to rob someone between here and Sacramento, would you choose the eastern slope?"

Joe looked at Adam's serious expression and thought about that until he guessed he knew what Adam was insinuating.

"You think they were following you. They could have robbed you anywhere so why wait until you're a day's ride from home?"

Nodding, Adam looked at Joe. "Unless you had orders to do it that way, and set it up so someone could find me and take me home to the everlasting gratitude of my family."

"You are a suspicious man. Some might even call you paranoid."

"Joe, think about it. Isn't it all rather convenient and at the same time improbable that it happened the way it did. They didn't just happen to cross paths with me out in the wildest part of the country I traveled through. And if they wanted something of value, why did they leave my horse? They left my saddle, rifle, and pistol too. Why hogtie me unless they wanted to be sure I would be exactly in that place? I was nearly unconscious when they left me. They should have assumed I would die out there one way or another."

"You're right when you bring all of that up. Something just doesn't add up. What did Pa and Traci think?"

By Adam's expression, Joe knew he had not confided in them. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Pa may figure it out on his own if he stops to think about it. Traci is too worried to be thinking about things like that, but give her time, and she may have her own doubts. But right now, I want just you to know."

"Why? If you're right, the man who brought you here is part of it."

"Yes, but better to have your adversary where you can see him than running around hatching plots that could ensnare any one of us. You need to watch him, Joe. Try to figure out what he's up to. I think I'll be stuck here another day or two, but then there will be two of us watching him."

"Well if we told Pa and Hoss, there'd be four of us watching him."

"They would be so angry if I told them, they'd never be able to hide it. Nobody messes with the family and gets away with it as long as Hoss and Pa have their say. Pa would have Roy out here in an instant."

"Why me then? Don't you think I care about you?"

"Of course I know that. But you're just as devious as I am and don't even think to deny it. You could shake hands with the devil if you thought there was a good reason. So you'll be able to pull off the friend act without a problem. He'll never suspect you."

"So what do I do first?"

"Make sure Candy hires him, and then see what kind of work he wants to do. I have a few ideas for telegrams I'd like you to send too. If there's any excuse you can think of to send some men to work, ride, or hunt on the eastern slope, that would be good too."

"You think those men could still be out there?" Even as he said it, Joe knew the answer, so he nodded.

Thus Adam and Joe began their detective work, as Kid began working on the Ponderosa not knowing he was under surveillance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nothing out of the ordinary happened for a few days as far as Joe could tell. Candy had hired Kid and sent him out to do some fence repairs. There was a lot of fencing that had come down in the northeast pastures and before any more cows wandered off in the direction of the flatlands, the fencing had to be repaired. Joe had found reasons to ride through that pasture and each time, he had found Kid working as directed. What he didn't see was that when the day was done, Kid rode to another pasture and pushed fencing down and drove cattle through those openings. The losses were far greater than they had been, but despite the significant damage he was doing, no one noticed because that fence line had been ridden not long before and no damage had been found.

Once the roundup began, it was soon clear that fencing had been deliberately downed and a number of cattle were missing. At first, it was assumed that it was rustlers, but Hoss found tracks of only one horse near the fence line breaks and with the cattle tracks. Then it was clear that someone had driven those cattle through those breaks in the fence line on a number of occasions. Hoss and Candy headed out with hands to try to find the missing cattle but because they had strayed into the flatlands, it was likely that a number had already been eaten by the homesteaders in that region who always seemed to be short of food. Frustrated with the few cattle they were able to find, Hoss and Candy rode back to the ranch to deliver the bad news.

"Mr. Cartwright is going to be steamed over this."

"Oh I think Pa is gonna blow a like a volcano over this. We have a loan coming due and we were counting on the sale of the cattle to cover it. Now we either have to sell some of our prime breeding stock or find another way to come up with the money."

"Ouch! Well Adam's been working on the timber and lumber operations. Is there a chance there could be enough money there to pay off the loan?"

"Only if he can convince somebody to advance us the payment on contract. Otherwise, the money will come in when the contracts are finished, and that will be too late."

"Hey, I been meaning to ask you something too. With all of this, Joe asked me to take a few men and go hunt for some elk on the eastern slope. Said we haven't had elk for quite a while."

Hoss was perplexed. "Well that is odd. I wonder what's up with him. He and Adam been talking a lot lately. Maybe Adam saw a lot of elk when he was there. Otherwise don't make no sense to me neither."

When Hoss and Candy gave the bad news to Ben, he did blow but less than they had expected. He explained that Adam had come down with a cold that would delay his recuperation. Ben didn't want to wake him so had held his temper in check. He was very worried though. He had been going through their accounts, and they didn't have the cash yet to pay the loans. Adam had begun the process of liquidating their silver mine investments, and there would be enough money when he concluded those transactions, but they needed cash or another loan to pay the one that was coming due. He was very worried and Hoss asked him the very question he had been dreading.

"Pa, can we make that loan due date now?"

"Hoss, I don't see how. If you have any ideas, I would certainly like to hear them."

Hanging his head, Hoss could only worry. Problems like this always seemed so insurmountable to him. He only had one idea.

"Pa, maybe we could generate some money from a number of different things. Joe could get money using some of his stallions for studs on other ranches. I could find a few prime bulls that we could sell. Selling a few of them shouldn't hurt our overall production. Heck the bulls that we have left would probably be even happier. With that, some of the money from the silver mines, and the money due on lumber contracts, we could get closer to the amount, couldn't we?"

Somewhat hopeful as he listened to Hoss' ideas, Ben had to nod. They were still facing a substantial shortfall even if Hoss' ideas were implemented, but Ben didn't want to say that and discourage him for his ideas were sound.

"Hoss, you go ahead and do that if you can. And talk to Joe about his stallions. It's a good start."

Smiling in appreciation of what his father had said, Hoss could still see those worry lines and knew it wasn't enough. He hoped Adam would be feeling better soon. He seemed to have good ideas about stuff like this a lot. Upstairs, Adam was coughing and felt miserable. Not only was he suffering from the beating and now the cold, he was suffering because of what Kid and whoever sent him might be doing. Traci came in the room with some tea to soothe his throat, and he decided it was time to let her know what he suspected. He respected her opinion and needed some help now. What he didn't expect but should have was her anger.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me. How can we protect you and protect our family if you don't tell us what is going on. Damn, you had no right!"

"Traci, I told Joe. I thought you and Pa would see the problems with Kid's story too in time. I only have suspicions. I have no proof of anything."

"You know as well as I do that your logic is impeccable. Yes, I would have seen it too probably but not with worrying about you so much. Adam, you can't do this. Too many secrets could ruin our marriage. Now you need to tell your father and Hoss too. Candy should probably know too so he can better watch the man."

Not wanting to anger his wife any further and starting to accept that she was correct, Adam nodded. Traci went to the top of the stairs and saw Hoss and Ben in a deep discussion. Candy stood to the side listening and thinking. She didn't want to interrupt but thought she had to get them to come listen to Adam's story. She could see that Ben was already very worried, and it bothered her that she was going to make the situation worse possibly, but she thought they needed to work together on this. All three men made their way up the stairs and to bedroom shared by Adam and Traci. Adam was sipping tea when they entered. Adam asked Traci to tell the story, and he said he would fill in any details she might forget.

"So, you told Joe that the man who brought you here was possibly the man responsible for your injuries, but you didn't trust us enough to tell us."

"Pa, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure. Until I talked to Joe and he saw the same problems with Kid's story as I did that I realized it wasn't just my suspicious nature or my imagination. There really was a problem with how the whole thing played out."

"And Joe wants me to hunt up on the eastern slope to maybe run into the three yahoos who beat you. You think they might still be up there?"

Adam nodded again. All three of the men were thinking they were going to have a conversation with Joe too about this.

"Pa, if I told you, you would have had Roy out here. If Kid gets scared off, there will just be someone else coming at us. You and Hoss would have stared daggers at him regardless and he would have known something had gone wrong with his plan. No, the real question is why and who's behind it all."

At that point, Ben hung his head down just a bit too. He realized in that moment that he had done exactly what Adam had done by keeping the news of the impending loan call a secret from him. He hadn't wanted Adam to know how foolish he had been to put up the Ponderosa as collateral for a loan that was worth less than a tenth of what the Ponderosa was worth. But he had to do what he had told his son to do, and he admitted the whole thing.

"Son, we bought that section of land from the Circle T. It's a full six miles by six miles. Thirty six square miles of prime timber. Well that sets up nicely for another lumber operation. But we didn't have the cash so I needed a loan. I was anxious to get the land and worried that if the process took too long, we might miss that opportunity, so I put up the Ponderosa as collateral."

Adam closed his eyes at that admission. It wasn't often when his father made a business mistake but this was a doozy. Even Traci paled at his admission.

"What are you doing to raise the cash?"

"Well, we still have some cattle to sell, Hoss will pick some bulls to sell as breeding stock, and Joe can get stud fees for his stallions. We have some payments coming in soon from the lumber contracts you set up, and a few of the silver mine liquidations have already gone through."

"How much more do you need?"

"About thirty thousand, and I can't see how we can raise it without selling off most of the herd and the horses."

Looking at Traci, Adam waited for her reaction. She nodded, and he turned to his father. "We'll make up the difference."

"Adam, how can you do that? Where in the world would you get that much cash?" Hoss and Candy were flabbergasted as well.

"Apparently you don't realize how much I get paid for the work I do. Most of my commissions are up to the five thousand dollar range. A few have been more. Traci and I have invested most of that money over the years, but we keep a substantial amount liquid so that if an opportunity presents itself, we can cover it. I'll need to contact our bank in San Francisco for the money. With that amount, I may have to be there to arrange things."

"If you have to go there, you will not go alone." Traci was adamant and everyone was surprised at her tone. She looked at Ben. "He has a family to protect, and he needs to be here for his children. Going that far alone with who knows how many plotting against us is just foolish."

Ben nodded in acceptance of her stance, and Hoss and Candy agreed as well, but they knew it was Adam's opinion that mattered most, and they retreated to let the two work that out. They couldn't hear the words, but in between the coughing, there were a lot of loud conversation from that room. Knowing how Adam had always valued self-reliance, Hoss and Ben assumed it was going to be an epic battle. Then it was very quiet, and both of them had to grin. Adam and Traci had very loud arguments, but they always seemed to end the same way: very quietly in their bedroom. This time, they were already there so it was quite convenient.

Later that day, the four sons and their wives, Candy, and Ben held a strategy session. After explaining all of the story to everyone, plans were made. Jamie was going to take charge of talking with Roy to see if he could uncover anything. No one was likely going to notice if he went to town and happened to see Roy and have a conversation. Adam and Traci were going to San Francisco by stagecoach within the week. Matthew and Hope would stay with Hoss and Jillian. Hoss and Joe would carry out their respective money making ventures, and Ben would try to talk to the bank about an extension. To any observers, it would not appear as anything but an all out attempt by the Cartwrights to find a way to meet their loan obligations. They still didn't know who would have hired Kid and the men who beat Adam, and they didn't want to give away that they knew they were under attack.

Candy would take a couple of the men and head to the eastern slope ostensibly to hunt a bull elk but actually to scout around and see if they could find the three men who had beaten Adam. A few trusted hands would be told to watch Kid and report anything unusual to Hoss or to Candy when he was back. That was all they thought they could do at this point. It did feel good to be doing something, and if Adam could arrange the money transfer from San Francisco, then the worst of their fears would be gone.

When Kid learned that Adam and Kate were taking a trip to San Francisco and the children would be staying with one of their uncles, he was quite pleased. He had caused a lot of disruption already, and now if he needed to take more drastic action, it was just the head of the family and the old cook in the house. He didn't expect any trouble from them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: for those who are asking, I will try to post a chapter per day. That's about as fast as I can go with a story this complex so that hopefully the plot makes sense to everyone who reads it._

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Hoss sent a crew to fix the fences that were down and herd the cattle away from the breaks. He expected it would take two or three days to finish the job. Kid didn't want to go.

"Hey, Boss, I been out there working quite a bit already. I thought maybe I could spend a few days working closer and maybe sleeping in my bed at night instead of a bedroll."

"I'm real sorry, Kid, but you were up there and know where most of the breaks are. How about if I tell my Pa to give ya a day off with pay next week."

"Oh a day off with pay would be great. Thanks." Kid knew he had lost that argument as soon as Hoss started speaking. He might have pulled it off with the foreman, but Candy was gone to do some hunting for the ranch according to the other men in the bunkhouse. He wondered at that, but this was a large ranch and he was still unfamiliar with their usual way of doing things. As they rode to the fence line, Kid saw a line of wagons heading east. On asking, he found they were lumber wagons. It turned out they would only be a few miles from the lumber mill. Kid started to formulate another plan. He worked as hard as anyone on the fencing. Then when they were done for the day, he started to put his plan in operation.

"Hey, I'm real tired of beans for dinner. How about if I head up toward those trees and see if I can find something for dinner?"

The men all nodded. If he wanted to make the effort, they weren't about to dissuade him. Kid rode away from camp with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. This was all so easy. He rode in a straight line toward the trees, but once in the cover of the trees, he headed toward where he assumed the lumber mill had to be and wasn't disappointed.

Following the wagon ruts in the road, Kid came to a large mill next to a large mill pond. It was very quiet and it didn't appear to be occupied. That was all the better for him. He rode up reconnoitering the area, and stopped at the mill. He grabbed some brush and some light pieces of wood and stacked them against the side of the mill. Kid had some oil soaked cloths in his saddlebags. He had originally intended to start a few forest fires when he had the chance, but this was even better. He wrapped the cloths around some sticks and created a makeshift fuse. He would light it, head to the trees to do some hunting, and probably be headed back to camp before the fire burned all the way to the pile of tinder and exploded into flames that would devour this old building.

Kid's plan worked to perfection. He saw a deer in the woods, fired, and downed it. He gutted it, and slung it over his horse before riding back to camp. As he neared the camp, he saw all the other men riding rapidly toward the lumber mill. He turned in the saddle and was gratified to see a lot of smoke and a glow in the trees. He continued on to the camp and carved up the deer and began to roast it over the fire. By the time the men returned covered in soot and coughing, he had roast venison ready for them.

"Hey, where you boys been? I got some prime roast venison. Hey, you boys got all dirty. What happened?"

"The lumber mill burned. Wasn't nothing we could do by the time we got there. Jack and Ned went to the timber camp to tell em what happened. They'll be back here soon. Somebody's gotta go to the ranch tomorrow and tell em. Old man Cartwright is gonna be furious. I don't want to be the one to tell him. Might get fired on the spot."

"He's fire somebody just for telling him what happened?"

"Oh, yeah. When his temper is riled, you never know what he might do."

Kid had wanted to tell him but now reconsidered. He needed to keep this job to do the things he wanted to do. "Hope nobody thinks I oughta be the one to tell him."

"Nah, that's the crew boss' job."

Kid relaxed, and grabbed some venison as did the other men. When Jack and Ned returned, they ate too, and then all turned in for the night. Kid slept well even if he had to sleep in a bed roll again. He was looking forward to the money he was earning and the hotel rooms it would pay for as well as some prime female companionship.

The next morning, Kid went to work to finish the fence repairs. Ned rode back to the house to let Ben Cartwright know about the fire. Ned knocked on the door of the main house and Traci answered the door. Ned was smiling and Traci couldn't imagine why, but she asked him to come in to see Ben as he requested.

"Boss, we followed Kid and he set fire to the old mill. He covered his tracks well, but that old mill went up like a torch."

"The old mill?"

"Yes, sir. We told him that the wagons were coming from the mill, and obviously he didn't know Adam had a new one built. He wouldn't have been able to get to the new mill anyway. Hoss alerted them to watch for Kid."

Ben had started laughing as did Adam who had been sitting on the blue chair, but that make Adam grimace in pain, and Traci was by his side immediately.

"All right, let him think he really disrupted our lumber operations. At least we don't have to worry about dismantling that old mill. Keep watching him, Ned. Great job. Thank you. Adam, are you all right?"

Adam nodded irritated at the attention. He had been doing a good job hiding his discomfort but had given away quite a bit with his reaction. Traci was holding his hand but looking at him and evaluating at the same time.

"You shouldn't be going to San Francisco. That stage ride is going to be awful for you."

"We can take our time, and stay in Placerville and then in Sacramento. I'll be fine. It's not for several days yet, and I'll be doing even better by then."

Sitting at his desk, Ben wanted to say Adam should not go but knew he had to go if the Ponderosa was to be saved.

"Adam, perhaps you could delay the trip. Surely another week wouldn't be too much to wait."

"Pa, if they figure out why I'm going, they're going to try to stop me. The sooner I go, the better."

Traci blanched at that idea. Adam knew she would be upset, but she had recently insisted he give her complete honesty so he felt he needed to say it. Traci had not considered the possibility that they would have to fear being attacked as they traveled. She had been only concerned that Adam was in pain and the trip could be very difficult for him. However the possibility of being waylaid suddenly seemed much more important, and she expressed her concern to Adam.

"I sent some telegrams to get some help. I expect they will try to interfere with any plans we have to raise money so we need to be ready for anything. If we leave as planned on Monday, two of the other passengers will be Pinkertons. They'll make sure we get to our destination and then back again. The stage line will have an extra guard along too who will be a U.S. Marshal. Considering that we will be carrying thirty thousand dollars back with us, it seemed prudent to take some precautions."

"Son, are you sure you want to carry the money? Is that wise?"

"Pa, anything else might not be accepted. Cash they have to accept. We'll make the payment as soon as we reach town."

"You're expecting some kind of all out assault on us then?"

"Pa, I'm not expecting it, but I want to be ready. When I had to deal with this kind of corruption in Boston, we survived because we alerted the authorities and worked with them."

"So, you have alerted the authorities? How did you do that? Son, you haven't been able to leave the house."

"I wrote the telegrams, and Joe had one of the hands take them to Carson City to send them. He waited for the replies and they all said simply 'Yes' so they agreed to my requests. We'll stay in Sacramento and in Placerville on the way back. That way we can meet with our 'guards' who will have others doing surveillance. They'll know if we're being followed."

"And you think it's safe to take your wife with you?"

"Better than leaving her here where she could be taken hostage. All of the children and the other wives will be at Hoss' house. His log home is like a fortress when the shutters are secured, and in that meadow, no one can approach without being seen at least a half mile away. Some of the hands will be there at all times, and Hoss, Jamie, and Joe will be there as much as they can and every night. Pa, think of it as a military operation. They've been on the offensive. We have to provide a defense especially when we start making our moves."

"We don't know that they would kill someone over this?"

"No, Pa, we don't. But do you want to take that chance?"

As they finished talking, there was a light knock and Candy entered looking somber. He walked to where the three were talking.

"We found the three men, I think. All dead. Not much left of any of them after the critters got through with them, but each had a bullet hole in the skull. Someone probably shot them, and then made sure with a kill shot. Their horses were there still saddled. We unsaddled them and left them to run wild. I thought it would give away too much to bring them back here."

The other three nodded. They did know now that whoever this was, they would kill. It was a sobering thought. Adam briefed Candy then on the other precautions he and his brothers had worked out. Candy liked the plan and asked what he could do. They all looked to Ben.

"I think Candy ought to move back here into the house until this is settled. Ned and Jack are doing a good job watching Kid. Maybe we ought to quietly let more of the men know that there could be some additional danger working for us for the next few weeks."

Everyone nodded at that. This problem they were facing seemed to be escalating daily. They had to wonder at what would happen next, but more importantly they needed to know who was doing it and why. They had no information to help with that yet, but Joe was getting closer to finding something out and was unknowingly putting himself in mortal danger by asking the right questions.

On Monday, Joe was to take some horses to Carson City. He had made an appointment with a banker there who might have some significant information for him. He was also waiting for answers to a couple of telegrams he had sent little knowing that their foes had paid a man to work at the telegraph office to let them know what was going in and out of Virginia City. Joe had thought that Adam's precaution of sending telegrams from Carson City was overdoing it and had sent his from Virginia City. Suddenly he was the focus of the conspirators especially when they found out what else had happened.

By Saturday, when Kid went to town with all the other men, he had a meeting to attend. Once everyone in the saloon was busy and had been drinking for at least an hour, Kid slipped away although Ned noticed and followed him. He was surprised to see Kid approach the new bank in town and then even more surprised when the door opened, and Kid slipped inside. He waited quite a while longer and Kid did not come out. He went back to the saloon wondering how any of this information could help.

Inside the bank, Kid was getting a dressing down he had not at all expected. He had thought there would be praise and more money, but he found out that he had burned an old mill that was no longer used

"Now they've been alerted to sabotage and will be more vigilant. How could you be so stupid. We also know that there are moving some horses to Carson City, and that young one has been sending telegrams asking questions that are hitting too close to home. The middle one is selling some bulls to a ranch near Reno. The oldest one is going to San Francisco to get money. None of those things can happen. It's time to improve your work. You came highly recommended, but at this point, I cannot imagine why. It may be necessary now to remove one or two of them. The one with the horses should be first, and then find a way to stop the oldest one from getting that money from San Francisco."

Kid was flabbergasted. They knew more of the workings of the Ponderosa than he did, and he was living there. He had to ask, and was even more surprised by the answer. They had not trusted him from the start to do this alone.

"Jack is a lot better source of information than you are. Gambling debts seem to be a better motivator, and we promised that he and his brother Ned will still have jobs on the Ponderosa when we take over. Now do your job so that can happen."

Kid left the bank, and headed back to the saloon where he met up with several of the other hands who were heading to another saloon. He joined them as if he had not been gone for over an hour. All the time he was thinking of how he could accomplish the tasks that had been set for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On Sunday morning, Kid was very angry. He was snapping at everyone. Not only did he think he had been treated disrespectfully the night before by his employers, but Joe Cartwright had left a day early with the horses. Kid had intended to hamstring those horses that night, and now this was one more failed task to make his employers angry. He could still do something about those bulls in the lower corral waiting for Hoss Cartwright to deliver them to a buyer. He had some poisoned grain he was going to feed to them. They'd be sick or dead by Monday morning if he could get out there under cover of darkness and take care of that.

Kid also wanted to stop Adam Cartwright from going to San Francisco but knew that suspicion would fall on him if he quit right after those bulls sickened and died. He didn't think Adam would be much of a problem. He was still hurting, and only his wife was traveling with him. He would give his notice and leave by the end of the week. He would tell the Cartwrights that he was lonesome for his family in New Mexico so they would think he was heading south but instead he would head west, watch in Placerville for the stage carrying the Cartwrights, and waylay the stage on one of those mountain roads. If they tried to get away, they would just go over the edge. He preferred if they would stop the stagecoach when accosted so that he could get the money or the draft, but either way they would be stopped and he would get paid.

Based on his instructions, Kid did need to get rid of Joe Cartwright. Originally he had thought he would do something about Ben Cartwright but now his youngest son was more of a problem, and his death would disrupt operations here as much as that of his father's death would have. His employers thought that Joe was too curious and getting too close to finding out whom they were. Kid didn't have a plan yet on how to accomplish that objective but was confident he would think of something by the end of the week. His general timetable was set and as the day progressed, his mood improved. That was noticed and the watchers had to wonder why.

After breakfast, Adam and his father were discussing the precautions that had been taken and if they were enough. Although they didn't know who had employed Kid, they did know that he was dangerous, and that there might be others out there as yet undiscovered.

"Pa, I think you ought to send some men to be with Joe. I don't feel comfortable with him out there alone." At his father's look, he knew he needed to add more. "I know, I know. He said he could handle six horses with no help, but that's not the issue, is it. He's got a meeting tomorrow with a banker. If they've been watching Joe, they'll see that and realize he might be on to something if he is in fact correct that the bank here has something to do with it."

"The real question though is how to send him some help without making him so angry that he does something foolish."

"Couldn't you send Candy or even Ned or Jack there on some other business? There must be some reason we could send someone to Carson City. Then they could just meet up as if it was coincidental. Joe will be suspicious of course but he won't know until he gets back that we sent help."

Lost in thought for just a short time, Ben had an idea but not the one Adam had been expecting at all. "If you will write up everything we know so far, and then indicate the things we suspect, I'll deliver it to the governor. I can explain things to him while I'm there. He always wants my help in election years, so he'll see me."

"But that puts both of you out there."

"Oh, so you don't think I can help protect Joe?"

"Of course you can. But what if they want both of you gone. You would be making it easier for them."

Traci emerged from the downstairs bedroom where she had been sitting and rocking Hope who was teething. "Take Candy with you. He's smart, loyal, and good with a gun. It's unlikely he's a target, and he can watch your backs."

Both men looked very seriously at Traci, and she wondered what they were thinking. Then Ben spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I sometimes forget what a smart woman Adam married. That is a wonderful idea. Joe will likely be so happy to see Candy that he won't even be suspicious at first."

"Do you think that Ned and Jack can handle things with Candy gone?"

"Hoss is still here. They can handle things. Are you and Traci taking the children to Hoss' house today?"

"That was the plan. We'll all be there at dinner tonight, and then when Traci and I leave, Hoss will be there. There will be a couple of the hands staying there as well until this is settled." Adam didn't want to say that he had been worried about the issue of kidnapping because he didn't want Traci worrying too much about the children. The two of them needed to be alert as they traveled and worrying about the children would distract them. With all of the children at Hoss' house, he didn't think anyone would try anything against the children although that remained his greatest fear.

The arrangements were made, and Adam and Traci spent the day with their children. Matthew knew they were going, and asked Adam to take a ride with him. Hope was at the stage where she loved attention and it didn't matter who was giving it to her. When she took her afternoon nap, Matthew and his parents took a ride. Adam could tell his son was worried and had to wonder how much of the current crisis he knew. They talked with him and discovered that he had discerned that there was a danger to his family but didn't know its form. They told him there were men seeking probably to take over the Ponderosa. They told him to be alert while at Uncle Hoss' house and let someone know immediately if he saw something out of the ordinary.

That afternoon, Matthew was in the stable saying his goodbyes to his colt. When he was about to leave the stable he saw Kid sneak away into the trees. Then he saw Jack following him. Now this was certainly out of the ordinary but if he ran to the house to tell the adults, they would never know where the two men had gone because they had left through the pine grove and there would be no tracks in those needles. Matthew had learned that much about tracking already so he followed Jack as he went through the pines. He stopped when Jack stopped and then looked to see what had Jack's interest. He saw Kid emptying a grain sack into the pasture near where a group of bulls were.

Then Jack started back and Matthew hid. After he was sure that both men were well on their way, he came out of hiding and headed to the house. Once Matthew got inside, he could see his parents were very worried and glad to see him at the same time.

Traci spoke first. "Where have you been? We were going to pack up to go to Hoss' and we couldn't find you a minute ago."

So Matthew hung his head and explained what he had done. His parents and his grandfather were angry with him for going himself and not telling them instead. Adam ordered him to sit on a chair before Adam walked to the bunkhouse and asked Candy to come inside.

"What's up? Ned and I were just setting up a work schedule for the week."

Adam explained what Matthew had seen.

"Whoa, now that is a problem. I saw Kid leave the bunkhouse and quietly asked Jack to follow him to see if he was up to anything. Kid came back first. When Jack came back, he said Kid had just gone for a stroll."

Everyone was struck speechless by that. The man who had the primary responsibility for watching Kid since he had arrived was apparently working with him. It was no wonder now why Kid had been somewhat successful in a couple of his endeavors. Jack saw but didn't report on him. They had to wonder who he did report to though.

"I need to go get someone to go clean up that grain. It must be poisoned. What other reason could there be for doing that? But who do I get? Who do I trust now?"

"I'll go with you. We can get Hop Sing to help too." Adam and Candy left through the kitchen quickly, and with utensils and baskets Hop Sing provided, the three men cleaned up the grain before the bulls were able to get much of it. They would have to tell Hoss that one or more of them might get sick or even die though for they had no idea which ones had eaten some or how much. They had no idea what was in the grain either but assumed it had to be poison.

On their return to the house, Adam and Candy explained what they found. Then all of them discussed what to do next.

"How do we watch Kid without Jack knowing what we're doing. Now we need to watch both of them."

"Assign Kid to work with Jack. Then have one or two of the other men watch both of them."

Again, the men looked at Traci. Adam smiled. "I don't know why we don't just put you in charge of the investigation. You have a way of getting directly to the issue. Thank you. We'll do that as long as Candy thinks we can trust Ned?"

"I've worked with Ned a lot longer than Jack. Jack's quite a bit younger and wilder. Ned is trustworthy, and I'd stake my life on that. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with him about this. He has a right to know that his brother is mixed up in this."

"Have him bring that work schedule in here, and tell him where we can all observe his reaction."

"Yes sir, Mr. Cartwright. I'll be right back."

Ned was shocked when he was told, and it was clear to everyone that he had no prior knowledge of his brother's activities. Ned wanted to confront Jack immediately but that would alert Kid so Adam suggested another plan.

"You and Candy can ask Jack to help you move those bulls up here to the main corral. It's empty and that will make it easier for Hoss to deliver them when he has to. You can talk to him down by the pasture if you feel you have to. We'll have to trust you to come up with a plan."

Candy had one more piece of information. "When I asked Ned to bring the work schedule in here, Kid gave me his notice. Said he'd be leaving at the end of the week to head home to New Mexico."

"So whatever is happening here, will happen this week. Everyone needs to be as alert as possible. Time to see if Roy has come up with anything too." Ben was more concerned as each of the developments unfolded. Traci had another concern.

"If he leaves at the end of the day Friday, that gives him time to intercept us in Placerville."

Ben said the only thing they could do about that was to send someone from the ranch to Placerville before that with the instruction to watch for him.

"Our plans are getting more and more complex. There seem to be multiple threats to manage, and we're still no closer to finding out who is behind all of this. I hope Joe finds out something tomorrow. When Candy and I get there, we'll try to get some additional help. Now you two need to take your children over to Hoss' house. We'll manage here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Down at the pasture, Jack caved in completely when confronted by his brother Ned, and Candy.

"No one was supposed to get hurt. They told me they was gonna buy the Ponderosa from the bank and just needed information. I owed them a lot of money. I didn't know they was gonna hurt Adam. He's been a good boss, and that wasn't right, but I was so deep in by then, I didn't know what to do."

Ned shook his head at his brother's admission.

"Don't ya think the Cartwrights woulda helped ya out? They been darn good to us and then you up and do this. Now what exactly you been doing and who ya been doing it with?"

"On Saturdays, when I go into town, a man meets me out behind the livery stable when I tells ya I gotta go take care of business at the necessary. I tell him what I've heard or seen going on at the ranch. Twice now, they showed up when I was working on the ranch and asked me questions too."

"How did they find you on the ranch?"

"I worked with you and Candy on the work schedules or I'd assign myself to be where I told them I'd be. The only time I didn't was when we went up to fix those fences and Kid burned the old mill. I told them all of that when they contacted me next. Ned, they said they'd break both my legs if I didn't do this. I owed em so much and I had no way to pay. They said they'd keep the hands on after they bought the place."

The wheedling tone irritated both Ned and Candy.

"Brother, you're a fool. They killed three who worked for em already. We woulda been the next ones. We know too much already. Men like that don't take no chances."

Candy took charge. "Now this is what you're gonna do now. You will tell your 'bosses' what we tell you to tell them. You do as you're told by me or Ned. You're gonna stick tight to Kid and if he does anything to threaten any of the Cartwrights, it's gonna be your job to stop him. Ned's gonna be following you two around. We need to know what Kid's up to all the time and stop him before he does anything really bad."

When the three men brought the bulls to the corral, Kid was watching. He was wondering at the timing of the move. Then when he saw Jack's hangdog look, he thought he knew what had happened. They probably knew about him and they knew about Jack. Now it made sense to Kid why they were not more worried than they had been. He had not heard about any extra precautions being taken except at the lumber mill. He knew they had been keeping him away from hearing anything like that, and it was likely that some of these men had been keeping an eye on him. He wondered who had seen what he had done with the grain.

When all the men in the bunkhouse were asleep, Kid slipped away. It was difficult to find his way to the pasture in the dark, but he did it. When he got there, he lit a small taper using a small stick with a handkerchief tied to the end. He found that the grain had been cleaned up because if the bulls had eaten it, there would have been at least a few kernels still lying around, but the ground looked like it had been swept. As Kid made his way back to the bunkhouse, he was weighing his options: to come up with a subtle plan, make an all-out assault, or leave before he was arrested. By the time he slid back into his bunk, he still wasn't sure which way he ought to go.

The next morning Kid had reached his decision. He was sent out with Jack to bring some cows and heifers to the western pasture from the northwest. After only a half hour, Kid rode into a grove of trees and dismounted. Jack stopped and asked what was wrong, and Kid told him that his horse had a stone in his hoof and asked for help. As Jack walked to the horse and leaned down to pick up the hoof and look, Kid drove a blade deep into his back. There was just a grunt and Jack fell. Kid went to get Jack's horse and tied him to a tree. He had removed a threat to his employers and hoped they would be happy when he told them.

Then Kid mounted up and rode out as if he was trying to get away but only went far enough to be out of sight in the next grove of trees. He waited there until he saw a rider race to the grove where he had left Jack. Riding in close, he dismounted and quietly approached where he had stabbed Jack. Ned was leaning over his brother talking softly and heard Kid approach before the blade still stained with his brother's blood could be used against him as well. Kid dove behind a tree as Ned fired in his direction and then ran to his horse. He had intended to kill both men without gunfire but knew now that getting away was his primary objective. He thought he could ride south as he originally stated to Candy. Too many things had gone wrong. His employers had been deprived of their spy, and he had failed in his tasks. The whole thing was falling apart as far as he could tell. He had changed his name before and could do it again. But the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He would not be paid, and he was sure the Cartwrights would be laughing at him. He thought about heading toward Carson City to wreak some havoc. But that would delay and possibly prevent him from going to Placerville where the main objective could still be achieved.

At the grove, Ned was feverishly trying to stop the bleeding from his brother's back. The gunshot had been heard at the main house, and soon other hands were there to help. Candy and Ben had left for Carson City earlier, and Adam and Traci were on their way west by stage. Ned realized he needed Hoss and sent one of the hands for him. With help, Ned got Jack back to the house and Hop Sing began helping him as one of the other hands had already gone for the doctor. Once the bleeding was stopped they waited for Doctor Martin who came out after an hour to say that Jack would survive as long as there was no serious infection.

But now Hoss realized they had a very big problem. There was no one to feed the information to the men at the bank who had pressured Jack to spy for them, and they had no idea where Kid was. They could not warn the other Cartwrights either. The only thing they could do was to send Jamie and another hand to Carson City. There would be strength in numbers there and hopefully get everyone home safely. A telegraph was sent to try to reach Adam and alert him to what had happened. Because Adam and Traci were traveling, it was going to be problematical to get the telegram to them.

Two days later, Ben, Joe, Candy, and Jamie arrived home. They had not had any trouble. As they gathered together with Hoss on Wednesday evening, everyone was happy that all were safe. Jamie had worked with Roy to find who owned the Circle T ranch and found the name was Maria Templeton, and that a Randolph Templeton presumed to be her husband or son was in charge of the ranch. They were the ones who had offered that section of prime timber for sale which had enticed Ben into a rash business decision. Joe had found out the officers of the bank holding the loan were Charles Augustus and Randolph Augustus and no one seemed to have any information on either of them. The two were unknown in banking circles according to the bankers who spoke with Joe, but had suddenly turned up with a banking operation in Virginia City. All of them hoped that once Adam brought the payment for the loan, that they might be able to ferret out more information because at this point the puzzle was still a bunch of pieces with no way to connect them.

In Placerville, Kid had just arrived and got a room overlooking the street and the stage depot. He already had the stage schedule so he just had to wait and watch each stage coming in from the west. Then he would move out to intercept it. He had contacted some others who would be interested in helping him for a share of the thirty thousand they expected to get. They would be ready to accompany Kid as soon as he alerted them that the couple carrying the money was in town. Kid assumed that Adam and his wife would be in a hurry and almost gave up when they weren't there four days later, but on the way to San Francisco, Adam and Traci had spent a night in Placerville and then a full day in Sacramento. Adam had still been recovering from the beating he had taken and the trip exhausted him. On the way back, Adam and Traci traveled without the stop in Sacramento and would reach Placerville in nearly record time.

As the week had gone on and nothing happened in Virginia City nor on the Ponderosa, Ben began to worry more and the only conclusion he could draw was that attention of their foes had turned to Adam and the money he would use to pay off the loan. Adam had wired them the morning he picked up the money before getting on the riverboat that would take them to Sacramento. They had not heard from him since. All that they could do was hope that the precautions that Adam had taken would be enough. The cash payment for the bulls that were delivered to Reno, payments from timber and lumber contracts, and cash from the liquidation of silver mine investments were deposited and payments on the loan were made. The money Adam was bringing would pay the rest of the loan and free the Ponderosa from this current threat.

In the hotel in Placerville, Adam and Traci were exhausted. They had pushed very hard traveling and the strain was showing. They needed some time to recuperate but knew how essential their task was.

"Just one day shouldn't make that much difference. We can't do this if we're so exhausted we can't think straight and so nervous about every little thing that happens. A day to get a good meal or two and a little time to relax before the last push would be so nice." Traci was undressing for bed. Her clothes were dusty, she was dusty, and there was little relief they could expect while traveling.

"You're right. Maybe we could stay here and take the stage the day after. It would give us a chance not only to rest up, but I could send a telegram to the family. At this point, they're probably worried because they haven't heard from us. I'll go let the others know we're staying over a day here and tell the desk that we'll be staying two nights instead of one. Then I'll order a bath."

"A bath would be glorious." Seeing Adam's expression at that statement, Traci just shook her head. "Why didn't I know you would have another motive for staying here?"

Adam grabbed her in a hug and kiss. "Is there a better way to relax?"

Across the street, Kid was watching the hotel. He had his cohorts out watching and trying to find out the travel plans of Adam and Traci. He assumed they were leaving the next day because they had obviously been traveling very rapidly to this point and looked exhausted when he had seen them exit the stage. Two men walked with them to the hotel, and the stage guard joined them there later. Apparently they had enlisted some allies as well.

Later as Adam and Traci relaxed, bathed, and then enjoyed some pleasure in each other's arms, Kid and his new associates were plotting. One of them had already purchased a ticket on the same stage for which Adam had been observed purchasing four tickets confirming Kid's assumption that they had hired help along. Then Kid and the others set up a schedule for watching so that there would be no subterfuge. Kid was worried that Adam had set up an elaborate ruse, and he would not be fooled again. When the stage left, Kid would have one inside the stage with his targets, two waiting up ahead at the agreed upon location, and he and another would be following. He wasn't too concerned for he believed he and his new friends had the tactical advantage, and they did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Adam and Traci awoke the next morning, it was raining which only reinforced their opinion that it was a good day to stay in one place. After all those days of dust and wind, rain and mud would have been depressing. Despite the limited opportunities in Placerville and the rough characters who wandered around town, Adam and Traci found a place to have lunch and then another spot for some shopping. The Pinkertons stayed in their room while they were gone to be sure no one broke in.

"Traci, I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up every time we step out onto the street."

"Adam, do you really believe in that?"

"Sometimes it has saved my life to pay attention to hunches and feelings that I have. And today I feel we're being watched. If we are, we know who it is and how dangerous tomorrow will be. Once again, can I ask you to please stay here and let me take the money on the stage?"

"I would be worried sick sitting here and wondering about you."

"Well I could say the same if you're on the stage and I hear a gunshot."

"You think it will come to that?"

"I wish I could see a way that it wouldn't but I can't. If we get that money to Virginia City, the loan will be paid off, and the ploy will have failed. Someone has worked very hard on this plan and they aren't going to give up."

"Adam, maybe we need another plan?"

"We do have another one if you'll stay here."

All that got from Traci was a frown. Adam walked up the stairs with Traci to take their purchases to the room. When they got there, the two Pinkertons left to take their room next door. Adam locked the door and looked at his wife.

"It's at least two hours before the dinner I ordered is here."

Slipping her arms around Adam's waist, Traci hugged him and looked up waiting for the kiss she knew was coming. It was all the invitation that Adam needed. He kissed her and held her body close to his before dropping one arm behind her knees so he could pick her up and carry her to the bed.

"Ahh, very romantic, my sweet prince. You must be feeling a lot better if you can pick me up and carry me."

"The reward is so worth the effort, sweetheart, so worth it."

Later as Traci lay on her side next to Adam who reclined on his back with his arm around her, she touched the yellowish areas that were the remnants of the purple and blue bruises he had the week before. She touched all of the scars he had as well.

"I pray every day that you won't ever have any more of these. But tomorrow could be a big problem and I'm scared. I'm scared for you and for me. I wish we could think of some other way to do this."

"When dinner comes, we can talk about it more. Could we just be together now and enjoy this time. We haven't had much of this lately and I just want to treasure it."

Traci moved to kiss him passionately then and Adam responded pulling her to him for a long kiss.

"Keep doing that, sweetheart, and there won't be any relaxing going on here."

"We have all night to relax."

The two grinned at each other and were still in bed when there was a knock on the door announcing dinner. Adam slipped on his pants quickly then, and Traci pulled the covers up and over her head. Once Adam had the dinner tray in the room, he put everything on the table before announcing dinner was ready. The rest of the evening was spent leisurely, and by the next morning both were well rested but apprehensive about what the day would bring.

Walking to the stage depot, Adam could tell that the two Pinkerton men were also anxious about the day. Knowing that this was the pivotal move in saving the Ponderosa, Adam had to continue on but he knew as did everyone working with them that the long feared attempt to stop him would likely happen on this day. There was an additional passenger on this part of the trek home. It was an average looking woman dressed for travel. She sat next to Traci who sat in the middle with Adam at her side. Across from them were the two Pinkerton men.

The weather was pleasant for a change, and the stops at way stations was only to change teams, and get a quick meal. As the end of the day neared, everyone was getting more edgy except for the female passenger. At the last stop, Traci conveyed a worry to Adam.

"I think that the woman next to me has a gun in her skirt pocket. I didn't notice it on the stage but when I sat on the other side of her on the bench for dinner, it certainly felt like a pistol pushed up against my leg. I couldn't be sure, but it makes me very nervous."

"Traci, when the shooting starts, can you take care of her? That might be their ace in the hole. When we're distracted, it might be her job to pull a gun on us from behind."

"You're sure there's going to be shooting then?"

By Adam's look, Traci knew the answer. If anything was going to happen, it would be in the next couple of hours. They climbed back aboard the stage for the last part of the journey for that day. They would arrive in Virginia City the next morning if all went well. The hope that all would go well ended less than an hour later.

As they came around a bend in the road, there was debris in the road causing them to stop the stage. As they did so, gunfire rang out from the rocky hillside, and the marshal started to return fire as he and the driver jumped down to take cover. One of the Pinkerton men climbed out on the side away from the gunfire to help, and Adam and the other agent began to fire from their side. Using her peripheral vision, Traci watched the female passenger who had been so taciturn, they didn't even know her name.

"There has to be more to this. Two gunmen in the rocks aren't going to get the money."

Adam's statement was reinforced when they heard gunmen riding toward them and firing. The marshal was hit and the other two men had to scurry for cover leaving the stage and its four occupants isolated. The two horsemen took cover too, and that's when the female passenger went for her pistol. Traci grabbed her arms and the two struggled as Adam and the other agent continued to fire at their assailants. The woman had her hand on the pistol and raised it even from inside her skirt and tried to shoot Traci but shot the Pinkerton man in the foot instead. Adam was more forceful in dealing with the woman. He hit her with an uppercut slamming her head into the side of the stage knocking her out.

Traci retrieved the pistol the woman had in her skirt, opened the door, and pushed the woman out. When Kid saw that, he knew that part of the plan had failed. He decided to get right to the point.

"Stop firing. Stop firing. Now we got ourselves a real stand-off here. You can't go cause we got ya pinned down. We have food and water. You don't. When it gets dark soon, who knows who might get shot. I think we'll all aim for the woman. Now what do you think about that Cartwright?"

"What do you want?" Adam was stalling just a bit. He had seen Traci go white with Kid's statement.

"Just bring me the money, and we'll be on our way. No one's dead yet. You can keep it that way."

"Adam, you can't do that. He'll just shoot you."

"Traci, he's right. They set us up, and I can't risk you. With five of you giving cover, I should be all right." That did little to reassure Traci but she had no better alternative to offer. "All right, Kid. But you walk out into the open too. I'll step out and you step out, and then we'll walk toward each other. My friends will be ready to cover me if necessary."

"Now, Adam, why are you so suspicious? What have I ever done to you?" They heard Kid laugh. "All right, we'll do it your way, but just remember, if you do anything foolish, my men will target your wife not you."

"Traci, keep your head down. Sit on the floor if you have to." Taking the saddlebags from under the seat, Adam climbed out of the stage and began walking toward where Kid emerged from cover. When he got within fifteen feet, Kid told him to throw the saddlebags to him. Kid opened one side and pulled out a stack and turned it over before smiling and stuffing it back inside with the other stacks. "Thanks. We certainly do appreciate this." With that, Kid moved back to the rocks and his horse. He and the others rode off leaving the woman lying in the dirt.

The three healthy men cleared the debris from the road, and helped the two wounded men aboard the stage. Using the unconscious woman's petticoats, Traci tore strips that were used to bind her hands and her feet before she was dumped inside the coach as well. "All right, now we need to hurry before they take a close look in those saddlebags."

Everyone except Traci looked with surprise at Adam. "They're stacks of paper with a twenty dollar bill on each side. They got away with about twelve hundred. The thirty thousand is in the false bottom of my valise. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Adam and the others reached the last way station well after dark. The station manager had been concerned and was even more so when he saw them bring in two wounded men and a woman who was bound hand and foot. They explained what had happened, and then took defensive measures. There was the likelihood of another attack. The men took turns standing watch, but at least everyone got some rest, food, and water.

In the morning, the marshal was doing all right, and the Pinkerton with the wounded foot said he was fine but would have trouble walking. They decided to leave the marshal and the woman there for Roy to come get later, and the men took rifles to stand watch while the station manager and the driver hitched up a fresh team. Then all climbed aboard except for the healthy Pinkerton. He would ride ahead and make sure there were no more roadblocks. Traci had a rifle and pistol as well for although Adam was upset about it, they would need her if there was another battle.

Shortly after leaving the station, the Pinkerton man came riding back rapidly.

"They're up ahead blocking the road. We can't ride through them." He tied his horse to the back of the stage, and stood behind it with his rifle at the ready. The driver climbed down to join him. Inside the coach the wounded Pinkerton asked Adam what he wanted to do. He looked at Traci and said nothing at first.

Soon the four gunmen rode into view. Looking at their posture in the saddle was enough to know how angry they were. There would be no more chances to trick them. Adam rubbed his forehead trying to think of what to do when he heard a familiar bird whistle. He looked up the hill to see Hoss signaling him to stay put. Adam turned to Traci and smiled.

"How can you smile at a time like this?"

"The rescue party has arrived. Hoss is up there so I assume he has enough help to get us out of this mess. He signaled for us to sit tight."

They didn't have to wait long. Soon they heard a familiar bellow.

"Kid, you're caught between us. Now drop those guns and put your hands up."

No one actually expected him to do that, but it was civilized to give him the chance. Kid knew he was facing the noose though so felt he had nothing to lose. He turned to fire at those behind him and a number of shots knocked him from his horse. The others dropped their weapons and raised their arms. Armed robbery would get them a prison sentence, but they hadn't killed anyone so that's all it would be. Men like this were used to accepting time locked up for what they had done.

Adam and the others exited the coach and approached Kid who was lying on the ground bleeding from several wounds.

"You got me, Cartwright. I was warned about you, but I thought I could still do the job. There's just too many of you though. Too many."

"Kid, who sent you? Who paid you to do this?" Adam knelt by Kid. He didn't think anyone should die alone, and it was clear that Kid was dying.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya. Would you send him to hell to join me? Hackett! It was Hackett." Kid began to cough and groan with the pain, and then with a last shudder, he died.

Ben, Adam, and Hoss were left speechless. Traci had no idea who Hackett was but apparently the men did.

"Who's Hackett?"

Adam answered. "Charles Augustus Hackett. He tried to grab the Ponderosa from us about ten years ago. He used brute force mainly and failed. Apparently that loss never sat well with him. This was another shot at it."

"Joe found out the officers of the bank in Virginia City: Charles Augustus and Randolph Augustus. The owners of the Circle T who sold us that section were Maria Templeton and Randolph Templeton. The Randolph name looked like a coincidence but it looks more nefarious now."

"Pa, I think you're right. His wife was Maria. I think we know where to look now. Let's get this money to town and make that payment. Then I think we need to get more information, and we can send our own special payment to Hackett."

Ben, Hoss, and Traci nodded their heads at Adam's statement. There would need to be a final resolution to this. Apparently Hackett had not taken his only takeover loss well as time passed. They would need to pay him back for this and make sure he would never try anything like it again.

"By the way, thank you for showing up when you did. How did you know we needed help?" Adam looked at Hoss and his father for an answer.

"Pa was worried about ya, but Joe was the one who said we oughta go. He and Jamie are staying with the wives and the children to make sure they're safe. Amy and Sue were more upset than Jillian. She told me to get out here and help Traci."

Thinking about the situation, Traci had another idea. "Why don't we have Joe go in with Adam to take the money in and tell the bank to keep it quiet. They'll see how they react when we pay back the loan. The rest of us can wait and watch to see who leaves to talk to whom, and if anyone rides out of town, we can follow."

"Wait a minute. That may be a good overall idea, but I don't like this 'we' you kept interjecting. I don't want you in anybody's gun-sights anymore."

"Adam, I did just fine on this trip and you know it. How do you think I feel when you put yourself in danger? This is no different."

Adam took Traci by the arm and pulled her aside for some privacy. Talking a hoarse whisper, he stated his position. "It is different. You aren't skilled with a pistol, and we might need to use them. If anyone threatened you, I wouldn't be able to resist them."

Angry at first, Traci wisely held her response and thought about what he had said. Gradually she calmed down. He wasn't showing a lack of respect for her nor treating her as the weaker sex. "You're mostly worried about that second part, aren't you?"

Unable to say it, Adam pulled her close and kissed the top of her head buried against his chest. They stood for a time like that as Traci suddenly realized how difficult it had been for Adam to have her with him on this trip. He must have been worried every step of the journey there and back. Then the shootout the day before and just less than an hour before had really made him anxious. Not wanting to make him suffer any more, she leaned back and looked up at him.

"All right. I know that this trip has been very hard on you. We'll do it your way now."

Pulling Traci into his embrace again, Adam kissed her passionately. He loved her more and more every day, and that she could read him made his life a bit less complex. His father and Hoss turned away to let them kiss without an audience. After a minute, Adam and Traci walked back to the group to ask what the others thought of Traci's plan. All agreed it was a very good idea and better than anything else anyone could think of doing at that point.

So instead of Virginia City, Adam and Traci went to the Ponderosa with the money using the horses that Kid and his cohorts had used. The Pinkertons went with them for their job wasn't completed until the money was safely in the bank.

Taking their spots on the coach were the three men who had accompanied Kid. Their hands were securely tied behind them and their ankles were tied to each other once they were on the coach. They started to complain bitterly until Hoss mentioned that he could arrange it so they didn't even know they were on the coach. The closed fist and the look in his eyes made all three men shut up immediately. Kid's body was wrapped in a bedroll and placed on top of the coach replacing the luggage that they would take directly home.

Once they reached Hoss' house, there were a number of tearful reunions. Hope didn't want to go to either her mother or father at first. She was mad at them for being gone so long until Matthew got long hugs and kisses from both of their parents, and then the toddler couldn't hold out any longer. She raised her arms for her mother to take her. Adam kissed Hope's cheek as Traci hugged her.

"I get it now, Adam. I really do get it. I'll stay here with the children, but you better come home all in one piece, or I'll make your life miserable." Matthew had never heard his mother talk that way to his father and looked worried. "It's all right, Matthew, I just want your father to be very careful."

"Papa, you're not leaving again, are you?"

"Just to check a few things out. I'll be back tonight. We'll go home then."

As soon as Traci was inside with the children, Ben and his sons rode to town with the Pinkertons. They would set up to watch the bank before Adam and Joe went there with the money. Ben would stop in to alert Roy to what had happened although he probably had the gist of the story already from the stagecoach driver. Then they would follow anyone who left the bank to see where they went, and if necessary, follow them out of town. The Pinkertons were don with their job as soon as Adam walked into the bank, but Roy and his deputies were there to reinforce the group.

In the bank, Adam and Joe asked to see the president of the bank to pay off the loan. Once they were escorted to his office, both of them could see how nervous he was. Adam got right to the point.

"Mr. Augustus, we have the last payment on the loan from the Ponderosa."

"Well, I believe Mr. Ben Cartwright has to be here to make the payment."

Adam grabbed Joe's arm before he could say anything. "Is there some unusual wording in the loan agreement? Usual bank practice is that it doesn't matter who makes the payment on a loan as long as the money is good."

"No, no, but if it's a draft, we would need Mr. Cartwright here to guarantee it. In good faith, we cannot accept a draft without someone guaranteeing it to the bank."

"Well then, you will be overjoyed to know that we have come to pay the loan with cash. We have thirty thousand dollars in twenty dollar bills." Adam motioned to Joe who lifted the small valise he was carrying. He opened it and began stacking the money on the bank president's desk.

"Now, we'll just sit here while you count it and verify the amount. Then you can write us a receipt and a document stating that the loan has been paid in full."

Randolph Augustus, or whoever he really was, was going to say something more, but Joe cut him off.

"No, that's all right. We don't mind waiting. We don't mind at all. Just go ahead and count the money."

Once the money was counted and the amount verified, there was a receipt for the amount paid that day, and then a document was drawn up stating the loan was satisfied. Adam asked for two other bank employees to witness both documents as signed. Once he had those papers, he and Joe left the bank, mounted up, and rode over to their lawyer's office where Adam asked for the documents to be locked in his safe after he read them so he could be a witness to their existence and authenticity should anything happen to them. After thanking their lawyer, Adam and Joe mounted up to leave town but didn't go far. They waited at the agreed upon rendezvous point, and didn't have long to wait before they saw Hoss heading their way.

"Pa and Jamie are following that Randolph feller. He lit outta there as soon as he could just shortly after you did. Roy's getting his deputies together, and I'll wait for them as soon as I show you two where to head. Looked like he was going to the Circle T about as fast as he could ride, but that ain't that fast."

In a short time, Adam and Joe caught up to Ben and Jamie who were following Randolph. They had to slow down so they wouldn't get too close. It wasn't long before they stopped in a grove of trees on a hill to see Randolph ride into the Circle T and walk inside without knocking.

"Looks like he feels right to home there now don't it?" Everyone had the same thought. They would wait though for Roy and his deputies to arrive. It likely wouldn't be much longer.

Once Roy was there, they would ride down and confront whomever was in the house, but none of them had much doubt as to whom that would be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Roy and Hoss arrived with two deputies to meet Ben and his other sons, they made a formidable force. Roy deputized all of them to make sure there could be no question of the legality of their actions before they all rode down to the ranch with Roy in the lead.

"In the house, this is Sheriff Roy Coffee. Come out here, please."

Inside the house, Charles and Randolph were surprised. They had no idea that their scheme had been discovered and couldn't imagine how that could have happened. Assuming it had to be something else, Charles went to the door but drew the other conclusion when he saw all of the Cartwrights behind the sheriff. Charles was still going to try to run a bluff.

"Well, welcome to my humble abode. What can I do for you, Sheriff Coffee?"

"You, and that Randolph fella what went in there have to come with me. There are some questions that you need to answer."

"You cannot mean that we are under arrest. We've done nothing wrong. Now why don't you tell me what this is about, and I'm sure we can clear up any misunderstanding."

"Well a man named Kid or Richard Sky attempted a robbery of Adam Cartwright, paid men to assault Adam, sabotaged work on the Ponderosa, burned a lumber mill, and killed three people."

"And what could that possibly have to do with me?"

"He said you hired him to do those things."

"Sheriff, I certainly would like to question this man and discover why he has slandered me so. Could it be that the Cartwrights paid him to lie about me?"

"Well, Kid is dead, but we have his dying man declaration witnessed by several people, and the people he was working with have stated that he told them all about you, what you looked like, and what you had hired him to do."

Ben couldn't stay quiet any longer. "You sold that timber land and tried to set me up so you could get the Ponderosa. You failed ten years ago and you failed again." Adam finally got Ben to be quiet.

Roy continued. "You have used false names to purchase property, to sell property, and to charter a bank."

"Charles Augustus is my name. I simply neglected to use my full name."

"Then who is this Randolph Augustus who is also Randolph Templeton?" With a little prompting from Adam, Roy had one more question. "And who is Maria Templeton? We have assumed that she is your wife but that cannot be her name."

Things were getting a bit complex for Charles and that last question was emotionally jarring to him. Adam and Joe noticed and mentioned it quietly to Ben and Roy. Clearly Charles Hackett was struggling with some memory that was very emotional for him. Randolph had joined him on the porch of the home and he looked very worried.

"It is possible that Randolph has broken some minor law, but he is an adult and responsible for his own actions. Maria sadly is no longer with us. She was lost to me last year."

All of the men noted how he avoided saying Maria was dead, and they saw how upset Randolph had been to what Charles had said about him.

"Father, I did everything you asked. How could you throw me to the wolves like that?"

"Shut up, you fool. They don't know anything. I can take care of you, but don't say anything more."

Now Roy was on a roll. "So he's Randolph Hackett. That means he's the one certain to face charges. Nevada State Prison is going to be a very unpleasant place for him to live for the next ten or twenty years."

"No, I didn't do anything. I just followed orders at the bank. He used my name without my knowledge for this ranch. He blames the Cartwrights for Maria's death. Maria was his second wife. My mother was his first wife and he killed her in a rage. He did the same to Maria last year. He told me he did. You have to believe me."

"Shut your damned mouth, you ungrateful cur. Your mother was nothing until I married her. You would have lived a life of poverty and filth except for me. I dragged Maria out of the gutter too, but none of you knew how to be grateful for everything I did for you." Charles' rage had gotten the better of him, and he didn't realize what he was insinuating with his statements.

Roy turned to the others and asked them to carefully remember everything that was being said. Roy knew how effective it would be in court to have the word of the Cartwrights backed up by his deputies as well as the man's son. "Randolph, perhaps you could cooperate in the investigation, and I could speak to the judge on your behalf."

Randolph turned toward Roy and was about to answer him when Charles roared in anger and drew a double barrel pin fire .44 pocket pistol to shoot Randolph in the back, but Adam was faster. Charles clutched at his chest, and fell to the floor of the porch as the derringer clattered down the steps. Everyone froze in place for a moment not exactly sure how to react to what had just happened. Charles Augustus Hackett was dead. He would never threaten the Ponderosa and the Cartwrights again.

Sheriff Coffee took Randolph into custody, and after Charles' body was rolled in a blanket and tied over a horse that was found in the stable, the men rode back to town. The whole thing had ended so quickly that it was shocking. Gradually Ben and his sons formulated questions to be asked once they reached town. With Roy's questions and theirs, they finally got all of the answers that had seemed so elusive.

Living in San Francisco in a mansion, Charles Hackett had grown increasingly angry over the things he could no longer do because of his heart ailment. He had grown more bitter and obsessed about failures and the biggest failure he had ever had was not getting the Ponderosa. Maria had chided him about it, and in a rage, he had hit her. She had fallen and her head hit the fireplace hearth. It was a freak thing really but she died. Charles told the authorities that she had fallen while they were arguing.

Randolph was Charles son by his first wife who had died under similar suspicious circumstances. Charles had been good to Randolph in some ways by seeing to his education and providing him with the best in living accommodations and clothing, but he browbeat his son mercilessly. When Maria died, Charles blamed the Cartwrights. He said if he had been living on the Ponderosa, he would never have gotten so angry. So he set out to take over the Ponderosa setting Ben up with a risky loan and then intending to make it impossible for it to be repaid. Templeton was Maria's maiden name so it was convenient to use that name for the owners of the ranch. Chartering the bank had been remarkably easy.

Kid had been a hire Charles made. Randolph had not known that the killer was working with them until at a meeting where they found out what he had already done. Randolph was in so deep at that point that he couldn't see a way out. When he finished telling the story, there was plenty of evidence to lock him up for a very long time, but Ben looked at his sons and felt sorry for the man.

"Roy, perhaps you could suggest a short time for him to be locked up followed by a long parole. I don't believe he would have broken the laws if he had been left to his own choices."

Roy looked from Ben to his sons who all nodded at him. "Well ifn that's what you want done, I'll speak with the judge and the prosecutor. Do you want restitution?"

"Roy, we haven't lost anything important. We have our family and we have the Ponderosa including a new section of timber. We don't need anything more."

As Roy led Randolph away to a cell, the Cartwrights left. Once on the Ponderosa, they all went to Hoss' home first. With the threat gone, one by one, the families headed to their homes. Once Adam and Traci got their children to the main house with Ben, they spent a lot of time talking with them, reading to them, holding, hugging, and generally showing their love.

Ben saw the looks that Adam and Traci exchanged when they thought no one was looking. He smiled. He remembered being in love, and these two were deeply in love after ten years of marriage with many trials and tribulations. He expected them all to go to bed early and that did happen. Ben was surprised though when he went to bed. Matthew's door was open and he was sleeping in his father's arms. Ben was reminded of how Adam would have a young Little Joe in his bed with him when Joe was frightened and would run to Adam's room for safety and security. Hope's door was also open but she wasn't in her room. Ben suspected if he opened the door to Adam and Traci's bedroom, he would find Hope asleep in her mother's arms. He walked to his bedroom with a smile on his face for the first time in a month. Life was good.


End file.
